1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an acoustic weight system. More particularly, the invention relates to an acoustic weight system that is utilized in a stringed musical instrument.
2. Background
Acoustic musical instruments, such as guitars, have a pitch frequency or resonant frequency that affects the nature of the sound that is emitted from the instruments. Currently, with such acoustic musical instruments, the pitch or resonant frequency of a plate cannot generally be changed once the instrument is constructed other than by removing internal brace material. However, the removal of internal brace material will only lower the resonant frequency of the plate.
Therefore, what is needed is an acoustic weight system that is capable of selectively raising and lowering the resonant frequency of the acoustic instrument plate or sidewall by the addition and removal of one or more weights. Moreover, an acoustic weight system is needed that includes one or more weights that are capable of being easily attached to one or more acoustic braces, tone bars, or ribs. Furthermore, there is a need for a stringed musical instrument that includes an acoustic weight system that enables the resonant frequency of the acoustic instrument plate to be easily adjusted by a user thereof.